


Inevitable Changes

by kiyala



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Graduation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 05:53:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5080216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been two years now and he can't imagine being on the Yousen Basketball Team without also having Tatsuya by his side. They've grown so much together and it's unfair, he thinks, that it's just a matter of a year separating them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inevitable Changes

**Author's Note:**

> For [**MuraHimu Week**](http://fuckyeahmurahimu.tumblr.com/post/131906699747/hello-everyone-welcome-to-the-murahimu-week-2015) \- Day 1!

The Winter Cup in Atsushi's second year of high school is bitterly disappointing for him and even worse for Tatsuya. Yousen might be the undisputed champions in their region and they might qualify with ease, but just like last year, they don't even make it to the semi-finals. 

Tatsuya had done well when they were on the court and had led them back to their locker room with his head held high, like a good captain. Okamura made a good choice when handing the captaincy over to him, and Atsushi doesn't know what the team's going to be like now that Tatsuya's run as captain is over, now that he's going to step down along with Liu. 

That's the other problem, beyond their performance at the Winter Cup: Tatsuya isn't going to be in the team any more. He isn't going to have time for the basketball club and for practice when he needs to be studying for his university entrance exams instead. He isn't going to have time for Atsushi, and in a matter of weeks, that's going to be it. He's going to graduate and he'll be gone. 

Atsushi honestly doesn't know how he feels about that. It's been two years now and he can't imagine being on the Yousen Basketball Team without also having Tatsuya by his side. They've grown so much together and it's unfair, he thinks, that it's just a matter of a year separating them. If Tatsuya was born a year later, they would have gone through all of this together and he wouldn't be worrying about what to do now that he's on his own.

"Atsushi. Hey, Atsushi." Tatsuya's voice pulls him out of his thoughts. Atsushi blinks, realising that he's lying on one of the benches in the school's quadrangle. Tatsuya is standing over him, textbooks tucked under one arm, a gentle smile on his face. "You were completely lost in thought. Is everything okay?" 

Slowly sitting up, Atsushi considers his reply. Tatsuya knows him too well by now to let him get away with saying that there's nothing to worry about, but Atsushi doesn't know if this is a conversation that he's ready to have just yet. Or ever, to be honest.

"This is about me graduating, isn't it?" Tatsuya asks, sitting down on the bench too. He's always been able to read Atsushi far too easily. Atsushi doesn't know what he's going to do without someone who can do that, either. "You've been lost in thought more often since we came back from the Winter Cup. Did you think I hadn't noticed it?" 

Atsushi shrugs. "You'll be stepping down soon. It's going to be weird."

"It really will," Tatsuya agrees. He leans back against the bench, his side pressed against Atsushi's. "I won't be playing on the court with the others any more. I won't be playing with you." 

They're silent for a long moment and Atsushi sighs loudly. "We're not going to be double aces any more. I don't want to be the ace on my own. It's too much work. I just want to stay under the net."

Tatsuya laughs, genuinely amused, and it's a light sound. Atsushi's always liked hearing it. "That's a lie and we both know it, Atsushi. You spent a lot of time beyond the three-point line during our games at the Winter Cup. Did you really think that I would miss that? I'm not just your captain or your teammate—I'm more than that. I _know_ you. I know that you've been really fired up lately. Ever since that game against Seirin last year, I think."

"It's not like they did anything special," Atsushi mutters, digging through his pockets to see if he has any candy with him. With a small sound of victory, he pulls out two wrapped squares of candy. He deposits one into Tatsuya's hand and unwraps the other. "I just don't like to lose, that's all. If I have to move out from under the net, then I'll do it."

"I'm glad," Tatsuya nods. "Honestly, I think Coach Araki is, too. We both know what you're capable of and I was happy to see you showing everyone else too."

"It wasn't enough," Atsushi mutters, scrunching up the wrapper and shoving it back into his pocket. "We didn't win."

"Maybe we didn't win the final," Tatsuya allows, "or the semi-final, for that matter, but we're still in the top eight. I think that's a pretty impressive thing." 

"Kise-chin did good this year," Atsushi hums. "He made up for last year." 

Tatsuya smiles, nudging Atsushi with his elbow. "Maybe you'll do that next year."

"Even without you on the team?"

"Is this the same Murasakibara Atsushi I met at the beginning of second year?" Tatsuya laughs, "you used to say that you could do everything by yourself. You didn't need anyone. You definitely didn't need me." 

"I'm not," Atsushi says quietly, dropping his gaze to his feet. "I'm not the same person I was then, am I? I think I've changed."

"I _know_ that you've grown." Tatsuya unwraps the candy in his hand and then holds it up to Atsushi's mouth. "I know that you're going to continue to grow, and I can't wait to watch, Atsushi. Just because I'm leaving the team, it doesn't mean that I'm leaving you forever. You know that, don't you? I mean—look at me and Taiga. After all this time, we're still friends." 

"Don't compare me to him," Atsushi grumbles, opening his mouth and taking the candy that Tatsuya is holding. His lips brush against against Tatsuya's fingers, tingling where they touch. He keeps his gaze on Tatsuya, even as he pulls away.

Tatsuya is silent for a long moment, before he huffs in amusement. "I'm not very easy to get rid of, I'm afraid. You can try, if you really want, but I'll be right here. We have an important connection, Atsushi. I don't think either of us are likely to forget it any time soon."

"Muro-chin, you're still so dramatic," Atsushi sighs, nudging Tatsuya. He smiles, leaning against him. "I know that. We're still going to see each other. We'll still spend time with each other. I'll still tell you whenever new chip flavours come out and make you try them with me."

"And we'll still play basketball together," Tatsuya adds. "Maybe with Taiga, your friends from the Generation of Miracles, and everyone else too. It's always fun when we get together." 

"Someone always ends up fighting," Atsushi says, but it's not quite a complaint. "Usually Mine-chin and Kaga-chin. Or Mido-chin has a one-sided fight with Kuro-chin's puppy." 

"Like I said," Tatsuya grins. "It's fun." 

"We'll have other things too, right?" Atsushi asks. "Not just basketball and snacks."

"Atsushi," Tatsuya sighs. He brushes his hand against Atsushi's very briefly, then moves it away. "We can't talk about this at school. You know that." 

They're probably already pushing it as it is, with the way that they're always found together, the way it's obvious how much they mean to each other. Atsushi's always hated pointless rules, but he nods anyway. "I know."

"But that's not going to change either," Tatsuya promises him. "It doesn't even matter if we don't see each other every day after I graduate. I know we'll spend as much time together as we can. I'm going to make sure of it."

"So am I," Atsushi says quietly. "Even if you go to college somewhere else. I'll take the train if I have to." 

Tatsuya laughs again. "See? And last year, it was a struggle to even get you to leave your bed when we had to go for training camps. You've grown a lot. I'm proud of you."

"So have you," Atsushi murmurs. "You're different too. I've noticed that."

Tatsuya smiles. "I'm trying not to obsess over what I lack and focus on what I _do_ have."

"You have a lot," Atsushi tells him. "I don't think you're lacking at all."

"You're biased," Tatsuya smiles. "Besides, you can flatter me as much as you like. I'm still going to hand the captaincy over to you."

Atsushi groans loudly, slumping back against the bench. " _No_. I'll do anything you want. I'll spend all my pocket money on those macarons from the French bakery. Please."

Tatsuya laughs, bumping their shoulders together. "Buy me the macarons. Then we'll talk."

Things are going to change, and Atsushi supposes that it's inevitable. But he's still going to be with Tatsuya. They'll still see each other and they'll still make each other happy. That's all Atsushi really needs.


End file.
